Tails' Fatal Choice
by Usless5075
Summary: Sonic meets a vixen that Tails has fallen deeply in love with. He sees past her mature looks and senses something isn't right about her. But love can be very dangerous and cruel to understand.
1. Tails' Fatal Choice Chapter One Hot Date

_This story goes to the Sonic fans who I have repeatedly ignored. This is to make up for it._

**Tails' Fatal Choice**

** Chapter One Hot Date**

Sonic was in Station Square looking around at the buildings. "Sure has been a long time since I've been able to stop and breathe peacefully." Sonic said. He didn't mind crushing Eggman's robots and getting publicity, but he needed a break once in awhile. As he was dashing through the streets, he saw Amy shopping with Cream. "She is always shopping. Well at least she's not trying to chase me." he said. There wasn't much Sonic could do around the city, except saving it, so he went downtown to see how Tails was doing with his new girl.

Sonic ran as fast as he could over to his new shop. He loved going on the interstate, it made the rush go much faster. But as he sped by the cars, the small vehicles got blasted away by the wind that followed him and a motorcycle flew into the air. "Oh crap." Sonic muttered. He looked around and saw a bridge. "Perfect." he said and ran to it. He wall jumped and grabbed the motorcycle and the guy from the air as they were falling. "Sorry, I guess I need to stop speeding." Sonic chuckled.

As Sonic went into Tails' new shop, someone walked into the room. It was an orange vixen that had a mature look to her eyes. "I hope you didn't have that much trouble getting here." she said. "Eh, the traffic was heavy." Sonic said and took a seat. "Well I guess you always have that problem don't you?" Tails asked as he walked into the room. "Not really." Sonic answered. "This is my girlfriend, Vixette Berreta." Tails said, pointing to the vixen that Sonic was talking to earlier. "She's a smoking pistol." Sonic said. "I see you're friend is a comedian." Vixette chuckled to Tails. "Get used to it, he does it all the time." Tails said. "Nice to meet you Sonic, I heard so much about you." Vixette said, extending her arm to shake his hand. "I'm sure you have." Sonic said with a cocky smile on his face.

Vixette gave off a devious smirk and walked into the other room. 'I don't like the way she looks.' Sonic thought. "Yo bud, are you sure you know what you're doing with this girl?" Sonic asked. "Of course I know what I'm doing. I met her on one of my visits to the library. We have a lot in common." Tails said. "Ok. If you say so." Sonic said. They talked more about what they were doing with their lives and other things when Sonic looked at his watch. "Well Tails, I should be going. I need to get back to my apartment to pay off the rent." he said and jetted.

Sonic ran to the other side of the state in twenty seconds, and that was only when he was jogging. When he got back to his apartment, he saw a purple hedgehog on the floor knocked out cold. She wasn't any older than Sonic was. He picked her up and looked around and saw another person's door opened. 'It must be hers.' he thought. He carried her through the door and laid her on the couch. He looked at a picture on a coffee table that was in the middle of the room. It showed the purple hedgehog with a group of other people. "Uh." the purple hedgehog whimpered. Sonic turned around and looked at the girl. She was waking up and she opened her eyes. "Oh my head. Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her head. "You're in your room. Are you ok? I found you in the hall." Sonic asked. "I guess so, all I remember is drinking to much at a party, I drove back here and I guess I blacked out." she said.

"Oh, I didn't thank you for bringing me in, no telling what could have happened if someone else would have found me." she said. "No problem." Sonic said. "I know you, you're Sonic the Hedgehog, my name's Janet Willington." she said. "Nice to meet you." Sonic said. He was walking out the front door when Janet quickly said something. "Sonic wait! I mean… do you want to go see a movie later or go to a club?" Janet asked. "I'm not really a drinker or a dancer, so I'll take that movie offer." Sonic said. Janet smiled, and for the first time, Sonic really looked at her. "How about five o' clock tomorrow?" Sonic asked. "That would be great." Janet said. He left her his number and told her that he lived right across from her.

_Meanwhile at Vixette's house…_

"I will finally get what I want from Tails and then I'll kill him to finally get revenge on what he did to my boss. That will show him who is the smarter one." Vixette said, rubbing her hands together. "Brandon do you have everything in check?" she asked. "Sniper rifle, walkie-talkie, map of the building, bag of potatoe chips… Yeah that's everything." Brandon said. "Good, I'm going to show this person what a real genius is." Vixette said and gave a deviant smile.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Tails' Fatal Choice Chapter Two: The Pro...

**Tails' Fatal Choice**

**Chapter Two: The Problem**

On Angel Island, Knuckles was shadow boxing and he was pretty bored. "There has got to be some way to do something else and guard this Master Emerald. For years I have guarded this thing and I still can't find a way to entertain myself." Knuckles thought aloud. He shadowboxed for another twenty minutes when he finally thought of an idea. 'I'll just ask Tails if he can set up cameras and defense machines to guard the Master Emerald, because I need a break.' Knuckles thought. He took a shower and glided to Station Square.

When he finally got there, he looked onto his map to see where Tails' new shop was. "He said it was just off of Hanson Street." Knuckles muttered. He glided a few more blocks down and found the shop. He was walking in when he saw a vixen with a big brown fox with her. It seemed like they were talking. He quickly positioned himself to the other side of the wall and listened. "Now I want you to fire when I give you the signal. We will finish this plan at last." the vixen said. "Uh what plan was that?" the big brown fox asked. "The plan to kill Tails and get revenge for the boss you idiot." the vixen said. "Let's go before you say something else stupid." the vixen said and pulled the brown fox with her. She walked out the front door and Knuckles got a real good look at her. "I have to warn Tails." Knuckles said.

_Meanwhile at the movies…_

"Wow Sonic, that was a great movie." Janet said. "I wish it was more action packed. Maybe then I wouldn't have fallen asleep so quickly." Sonic said. "Oh you know you was into that as much as I was." Janet said. "Yeah right." Sonic snickered and opened the car door for Janet to get in.

_Flashback of the movie…_

"_Oh Maria, I love you." the man said. "I love you too James." the lady said. 'This movie is so romantic. I hope they get married and live a happy life.' Janet thought. 'Man this movie sucks. I hope Janet doesn't eat all the popcorn.' Sonic thought._ End flashback.

As Sonic was getting into the car, Knuckles ran past him. "Yo Knux, what's the rush?" Sonic asked. Knuckles stopped and walked towards Sonic. "Tails is in major trouble if we don't warn him that someone is trying to kill him." Knuckles answered. "Who?" Sonic asked. "It was this vixen that I saw and this other guy…" Knuckles said trailing off, trying to remember. "Was the vixen a mature looking one?" Sonic asked. "Yes." Knuckles answered. "It was Vixette Berreta." Sonic said. "I know her, I work with her at the law firm office. We work under Vixene Furr." Janet said. "I can tell you where she lives if you need to find her." Janet continued. "Fine with me." Knuckles said. Janet wrote down the directions on a piece of paper and gave it to Knuckles. "I'll follow shortly, I have to take Janet home." Sonic said.

_Later that day…_

Knuckles glided to Vixette's house and landed at her doorstep. Sonic quickly followed with dust behind him. "Alright we need to sneak in and find out what her problem is with Tails." Sonic said. Knuckles knocked down the door with one tap. "What a great way to sneak into a house Knux." Sonic whispered. "My bad." Knuckles said and went inside the house.

_Meanwhile at Tails' shop…_

Vixette and Tails were at a table talking and eating when suddenly Vixette shuddered. "Are you cold Vixette?" Tails asked. He got up from his seat and got Vixette a blanket. "Thanks." she said. "No problem." Tails said and smiled. Vixette gave him a warm smile back. "Excuse me." Vixette said and went into the lady's room. She looked into the mirror and saw herself. "Why do I feel like this, why do I even have to kill Tails? Sure he got rid of Eggman, but I never liked him anyway. I was third in command, but Tails treats me like a queen. Why am I going to kill a hero for a dead man?" Vixette asked herself. After she was done asking herself these questions, she wiped her face with water and sat back at the table. "So, what was you saying about the dance tomorrow?" Tails asked. "Oh, I wanted you to come with me as my date." Vixette said. "Sure. Why not?" Tails said and got up from his seat. He sat on his couch and drifted into sleep. Vixette sat next to him and cuddled with him. "I love you Tails." she whispered in his ear and fell asleep next to him.

_Meanwhile outside the shop…_

A figure was in the bushes looking into the window. "She has dishonored the boss and has given up on revenge. I must kill him myself and be recognized as the best that ever worked with Eggman. At the dance I must kill Tails and Vixette for betraying us." the person said.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Tails' Fatal Choice Chapter Three: Last ...

**Tails' Fatal Choice**

** Chapter Three: Last Decision**

As Tails was getting ready for the dance, Vixette was telling Brandon that she was going to hold off the hit on Tails. "I know Brandon, we spent some time coming up with the plan, but I there is no reason to kill him anymore. Eggman IS gone and we can finally live a peaceful life." she said. "I guess you are right. I can't murder someone who has saved our lives from a evil scientist." Brandon said. They hugged and he walked out of the shop. "Are you ready to go to the dance?" Tails asked. "Yes, I'm ready." Vixette said.

_Meanwhile at Sonic's apartment…_

"Well one thing is for sure, we know that Vixette is a psycho." Knuckles said. "Not necessarily true, she only wanted revenge for the only thing that she had. But still, that doesn't make up for the plan on trying to take out Tails." Sonic said. "The diary said that she will strike at a dance that is taking place today, but there are many that are going on due to the fact that the President can't make up his mind on which day is his holiday. So everyone is partying and are off work." Knuckles said. "Vixette did tell me that she always wanted to go to the Emerald Coast ball ever since she was a little girl." Janet said. "Thanks, then we will start are search on Emerald Coast, c'mon." Sonic said and sped out the door.

_Tails and Vixette are in the car going to the ball…_

"I don't know why I feel so nervous. I feel like something bad might happen if we go." Vixette said. "Relax, you shouldn't worry, that's what dancing is for, to let yourself go and be loose. What's the worst that could happen?" Tails said, trying to comfort her. "You're right." Vixette said and eased up a bit. But for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them and that something terrible was going to happen at the dance. "We're here. After you." Tails said and opened her car door. "Thank you." Vixette said. "Oh you don't know how right you are Vixette." a person whispered from the other side of the street.

Sonic and Knuckles arrived at Emerald Coast and decided to make a plan. "Alright Knuckles, you take up this shore and I'll take the street that is closest to it. I really can't deal with being too close to water and when I run on the sand, it gets in my eyes and I blind myself." Sonic said. "Fine." Knuckles said. He handed him a walkie-talkie. "If either one of us do find the place, then we can contact each other so we can both be there." Knuckles said and glided to the shore. "Alright now I get to really be the life of the party." Sonic said and zoomed off down the street.

_At the ball…_

"Man I love this song." Tails said. He danced with Vixette and spun her around. "Whoa, I'm glad you took classes." Vixette said, impressed. "At the time I had nothing to do." Tails said. After the song went off, Vixette felt a sudden chill down her spine. She almost fainted on the spot. "Are you ok?" Tails asked, looking concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to cool off a bit." Vixette said and ran to the front door. "Weird." Tails muttered. Vixette walked out the door and took out her cell phone. She punched in some numbers and waited until someone picked up. "Brandon, I'm getting this really bad feeling. It's like I know something is going to happen. Can you post up on the roof just to make sure that we're not being watched? You can? Thanks. I owe ya." she said and hung up the phone. She went back inside and told Tails that she felt a lot better. Brandon posted on the opposite roof to get a clear view of Tails and Vixette. "I don't see anything." he muttered to himself.

"That's because you're not looking hard enough." someone said behind him. Brandon turned around and saw grey fox that looked a little like Tails, only he looked meaner than him. "Chaos. It was you that made Vixette feel so paranoid." he said. "I see she can still sense when danger is near. That's why Eggman put her into third command. Sorry for this but I can't let anyone follow my tracks." he said. He took out a pistol and tried to shoot Brandon, but Brandon slapped the gun away from him as he was about to fire. They started fist fighting and Chaos kicked Tony in his ribs. He picked up the pistol and aimed it at Brandon's head. "Better luck next time." He said and pulled the trigger.

Vixette suddenly felt her heart grow cold. She had a bewildered look on her face. "Is something wrong? You've been acting funny lately, maybe I should take you home." Tails said. "No. That's ok." Vixette said. They heard a slow dance song fill the room. "At least one last song." Tails said. They held each other in their arms and hugged each other tight. "I don't ever want to let go. I feel like I might lose you if I do." Vixette whispered. "Don't worry, I'll always be here." Tails whispered in her ear.

Chaos set the sniper rifle that Brandon brought onto the roof. He looked through the scope and saw Vixette and Tails. He aimed right at Vixette's heart. Vixette was facing away from the window. "Perfect shot." Chaos said and smiled.

Tails eyes followed a bird that was flying towards the roof of the building across the street. His eyes stopped dead when he saw someone posted on the roof. Then he looked closer and saw that the person had a weapon. Tails turned Vixette around felt something hit his heart. He looked down and saw blood soaking from his shirt. "Vixette…" he muttered before he fell to the floor. "Tails!" Vixette yelled out.

_On the roof…_

Chaos threw down the sniper rifle and looked furious. "I can't believe he blocked that shot. I could have taken one more shot if that idiot Brandon didn't carry only one sniper bullet on him." Chaos yelled. He got off the roof and ran away from the scene.

_At the ball…_

"Tails. You're bleeding. We need to get you to a hospital." Vixette said with panic in her voice. "It is too late Vixette. But I am glad that you were always there for me. I love you Vixette." Tails said. "I love you too Tails." Vixette cried. Tails closed his eyes as Sonic and Knuckles burst into the hall. "Oh no. We're too late." Sonic said. "I can't believe this." Knuckles said.

_A few minutes later…_

The paramedics came to pick up Tails' body. "I'm sorry Vixette that I didn't trust you." Sonic said. "It's ok. Tails and Brandon are dead and all because of me. I should have never told Brandon to come." Vixette whispered. "Here ma'am, we found this in the victim's shirt pocket." the paramedic said. He handed her a note that was addressed to her.

_Vixette, you know I love you with all my heart, I knew about the hit you set on me as soon as I met you, but I wanted to change your outlook on things and make you see the better side of it. I had to make a fatal choice to be with you and I had to ask myself many times why would I love somebody who wants to kill me? Because love is always dangerous and it is very cruel, but in the end you have to trust the other in love. That is why I know that you love me back and I will always be with you._

_Love, Tails_

Vixette cried as she finished reading the note. "I will find the person who did this to you, I will kill them, and then I will bring you back, there is only one way to do it, but I must make the sacrifice. Tikal." she said and walked off into the distance.

**The End**


End file.
